


So Pretty In Blue

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Nixie's MCU Kink Bingo Prompts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Insecure Steve, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Steve in Panties, Tony and Steve shopping for panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Swallowing himself, Steve ducks his head further, chin to his chest as he lifts his arms up, crossing them over his chest and hunches his shoulders, curling inward as he feels the flush from his face spread down his neck to his shoulders.





	So Pretty In Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Square: Cross Dressing, for MCU Kink Bingo.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

“Are, are you sure you like it?” Steve mumbles, face flushing darkly, sucking in his bottom lip to nibble it and ducks his head, looking at Tony through his long lashes. He curls his fingers tightly at his sides, resisting the urge to cover himself as he waits for his lover to say something, to give him some sort of indication he likes what he sees.

He watches as Tony opens his mouth before snapping it shut and swallowing thickly as he slowly lifts his hands up to hold onto the arms of his chair, knuckles white from the strain of his tight grip. 

Swallowing himself, Steve ducks his head further, chin to his chest as he lifts his arms up, crossing them over his chest and hunches his shoulders, curling inward as he feels the flush from his face spread down his neck to his shoulders. Cringing, he turns, readying himself to move away, back to the dressing rooms, mouth opening with apologies ready to fall from his lips but freezes when he sees Tony lunge up from his seat.

“Holy shit, Steve,” Tony breathes out, voice soft and laced with such emotion, Steve can’t help but flinch in surprise from it. Turning his head, he stares, watching as Tony’s hands flutter about, ghosting over Steve’s bare chest, but never fulling touching him. 

Though Tony’s eyes never once stray from the blue lace wrapped around Steve’s hips, riding low. Dark amber eyes trace the intricate details of the soft, silky lace with a hunger Steve doesn’t think he’s ever seen on his lover’s face before.

“ _ Good God _ , Steve,” he breathes out, reverently as he slowly flattens his left palm along Steve’s ribs, before slowly sliding it down to curl around his hip, moan when his hand settles over lace. “You have know idea how  _ good _ you look, sugarplum, no idea how  _ edible _ and absolutely  _ ravishing _ a picture you make in your pretty,  _ pretty _ blue panties,” he breathes out softly as he finally,  _ finally _ , raises his eyes up Steve’s body to lock on with his wide-eyed baby blues. 

“Real-really?”

“Jesus, baby, you have  _ no idea _ just how goddamn delicious you look up, wrapped up in that lace,” Tony murmurs, voice dropping into a low, husk as he moves his right hand up to cup Steve’s jaw, tilting his head up so they could look at one another. 

They stare for just a moment before Tony moves his head closer, angling Steve’s down so he can whisper sweetly into his ear, “Buttercup, if we weren’t in public, I’d have you bent over and crying my name,” before nibbling on his lobe, giving a sharp bite and than a sweet kiss, and Tony pulls back to rake his gaze over Steve’s body once again, only to pause as he takes in the sinful, amazing way the lace cradles his cock and balls and lets out a tiny whimper, left hand flexing against Steve’s hip before he forces himself to step back. “We’re getting these one’s, my beloved,” he rasps before clearing his throat.

Flushing, Steve again ducks his head, smiling softly as uncurls, lets his shoulders straighten and his arms drop back down to his sides again and nods once, “Okay, Tony,” he agrees softly and turns back to step towards the dressing room but stop when Tony calls for his attention, “Try the red one’s next, darling. I want to see you in  _ my _ colors now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this!


End file.
